


Tonight, Tonight

by KoYue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Charlie Bradbury, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, Saileen - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoYue/pseuds/KoYue
Summary: Castiel, Meg, Gabriel, and Missouri join Bobby, Dean, Sam, Eileen, and Charlie at the bunker for a Thanksgiving Day feast.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I wrote this a while ago as part of another fic that I never got around to finishing. I don't think I'll finish that fic, but I liked the idea of Thanksgiving at the bunker, so I made some changes to those chapters and decided to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy it and have a lovely rest of your day!

“I can’t believe we’re driving four hours to just go eat turkey and pie with Cas’s booty call,” Meg said sullenly as she blew a stray strand of hair off her face. She was leaning against the window and scowling at the traffic with such intensity that Castiel wondered if she thought she could will the traffic to clear simply by glowering at the cars.

“Dean isn’t my booty call,” said Castiel calmly as he looked for alternate routes on his phone’s GPS. It didn’t matter which route they took. All the interstates and side roads were red due to heavy construction and the fact that it was Thanksgiving Day.

Beside him, Gabriel snorted with laughter. “You don’t know what booty call means, do you, little bro?”

“I know perfectly well what it means, but I’m not having casual sex with Dean, so he isn’t my booty call.”

“Are you having serious sex with him then?” asked Meg, her eyebrows quirked with interest. “Or is it more of a---Ow! Why’d you hit me, Missouri?”

“So you’d quit running your mouth and stop asking inappropriate questions. Castiel doesn’t ask you about your sex life.”

Castiel sighed. “No, but I have to hear about it anyway.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped and he briefly turned around to stare at Meg, who was now scowling at Missouri and rubbing her arm. “Meg! Don’t tell my little brother about your sex life!”

“Gabriel, eyes on the road, eyes on the road” Castiel said in alarm as Meg retorted, “If he’d quit asking me where I go at night, then I’d stop telling him.” 

“Oh, right.” Gabriel turned around, saw that the car in front of him had moved exactly one inch, and turned back around to stare at Meg with his best “concerned big brother” face. “Hey, you know Cas just worries about you, right?”

“Then he should be glad to know I haven’t gotten pregnant or gotten some STD, right? Oh, speaking of which, you’ve got condoms right, Cas?”

Castiel ignored her and grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “Gabriel, the road!”

Gabriel turned around again and drove forward a foot before hitting a standstill again. This time, he glanced at Castiel and asked, “Do we need to stop at a drug store?”

“Why?”

“Well, Meg’s right. You gotta protect yourself from, you know . . .” Gabriel cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed.

“STDs and pregnancy,” Meg chimed in helpfully.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Yes, that. Thanks, Meg.”

Castiel heaved a long-suffering sigh and wondered why they couldn’t argue over the radio station like regular people generally did on long car trips. “I’m not having sex with Dean, so you don’t need to be concerned about me catching a sexually transmitted disease, and it’s biologically impossible for me to get pregnant.” 

“Oh, so that’s why I haven’t heard about your sex life,” Meg said with a wicked grin. “You don’t have one.”

“Meg, don’t say that like it’s a bad thing,” chided Gabriel with a disapproving frown. “There’s nothing wrong with not having a sex life. It’s perfectly normal.”

“That’s sounds really hollow coming from you, Mr. Parties with Ghouls Disguised as Hookers in Vegas.”

Indignant, Gabriel turned back around. “Hey, you said you’d never bring that up again!”

With an exasperated sigh, Missouri leaned forward and lightly smacked him on the side of his head. “Gabriel, listen to your brother and keep your eyes on the road! Meg, stop being a brat and quit teasing Cas! And all three of you, stop talking about your sex lives or I’m going to use a spell on you to keep you from talking for the next four hours.”

The threesome exchanged glances. None of them actually believed Missouri would deliver on her promise, but it seemed prudent to stop talking about their sex lives or lack thereof in front of their honorary aunt, so the rest of the journey was made in silence broken only by Castiel briefly telling Gabriel where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in Lebanon and out of heavy traffic, Meg’s mood vastly improved. She was actually looking forward to this visit since she’d only ever been to the bunker to look through dusty old books. Plus, she was genuinely happy for Castiel to have an opportunity to hang out with Dean the way a normal couple would. Okay, so the fact that they were going to be hanging out with four hunters and an angel in an underground bunker built by a secret society back in the fifties wasn’t so normal, but it was definitely normal for them.

Sam had told them not to bring anything except themselves, but Missouri had insisted on each of them making a dish because it would have been rude to show up empty-handed. Gabriel had made the green bean casserole and Missouri had made the candied yams while Meg and Castiel had labored their way through making homemade pies. Though Missouri had told them that using store-bought pie crust would’ve been fine because making crust was so labor intensive, Castiel had, much to Meg’s chagrin, insisted on making them from scratch. Their first three attempts hadn’t been anywhere near edible, but the fourth, fifth, and seventh attempts were serviceable (Meg had forgotten about the sixth attempt and it had ended up burning).

With their respective dishes in hand, the four stepped out of the Continental and walked the short distance to the bunker door. Gabriel gave it a hearty knock and it was instantly opened by Charlie, who gave them a welcoming smile. Behind her, Dean’s dog Miracle barked and curiously sniffed the newcomers, his tail wagging with excitement. 

“Hey, guys!” she exclaimed and pulled Miracle back. “Come on in and get out of the cold. Everybody’s in the kitchen.”

They walked down the narrow steps into the bunker and headed into the kitchen to find a scene of chaos. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink, the counters were covered with flour, upturned spice jars, vegetable scraps, and empty cardboard boxes. Four dripping pots bubbled on the stove. Sam and Dean were crowded around the oven and arguing over the temperature while Eileen calmly reached over Sam to take the lid off a pot that was threatening to boil over.

“They’ve been at this for hours,” explained Charlie as she cleared a space on the kitchen table and took the neatly-wrapped containers of food from the dumbfounded guests. “I think the food should be ready soon though. Miracle, stay beside me, okay? Good boy.” She crouched down and petted the dog, who wagged his tail and licked her face. Giggling, she stood up and smiled at Missouri. “Oh, I’m Charlie, by the way.”

The angel held out her hand for Missouri to take and the old psychic clasped it warmly between two hands. “Missouri Mosley. Thank you for watching out for my girl and my boys.”

“Oh, you’re Missouri! It’s nice to finally meet you. Meg talks about you a lot. All good things, I swear.”

Meg frowned quizzically and turned to Castiel. “I do?”

Castiel nodded. “You’re very talkative when you’re drunk.”

“I don’t remember ever getting drunk enough to blab stuff to Charlie.”

“And that’s why I tell you that you need to stop drinking so much.”

Eileen turned around to grab a pair of oven mitts sitting on the kitchen table and her mouth dropped open with surprise when she saw their guests, but she recovered quickly to wave and say, “Hello!”. Then she smacked Sam with one of the oven mitts to get his attention.

Sam started and looked up. “Oh, hey! Sorry we don’t have everything ready yet,” he said apologetically and tugged on Dean’s sleeve to get his attention.

“Sam, I swear, if you don’t---Oh.” Dean looked up, his expression going from irritated to confused before settling on friendly and welcoming. “Hey, welcome to turkey at the bunker! Why don’t you guys go, uh, have a seat somewhere and we’ll start serving stuff as soon as it’s ready.”

Charlie walked over to the stove and turned down the heat on one of the burners. “And that’ll be in another half hour. Maybe.”

Meg figured now wouldn’t be the best time to complain that she was starving---Missouri would definitely scold her for bad manners if she did---and started flattening some of the empty cardboard boxes. “We’ll help you guys. Do you have a recycling bin?”

“Meg, you don’t have to do that,” said Sam, looking uncomfortable. “You guys are our guests.”

“Are we? I’m hurt, Sam!” exclaimed Gabriel jokingly as he grabbed a dish rag and started mopping up the mess on the counters. “I thought we were practically family. Don’t all those hunts we’ve gone on mean anything to you? C’mon, Cas. You can help too. Start with those dishes.”

Castiel dutifully rolled up his sleeves and started washing the dishes while Missouri joined Eileen and Sam in placing the finished food in some nice dishes Eileen had brought for the occasion. Meanwhile, Charlie sidled up to Dean and playfully bumped his hip with hers.

“Some host you are, making your man do the dishes,” she whispered and shot a glance at Castiel, who didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered about scrubbing the burned pots and didn’t appear to notice the fact that the water was threatening to spill over the sink. “Go help him out.”

“Oh, and what are you planning on doing? Playing Gordon Ramsey like you’ve been doing all day and saying everything tastes bad, even though you don’t have any actual taste buds?” Dean whispered back.

“I wouldn’t have had to do that if you’d just listened to Sam and had left him and Eileen to do the turkey.”

“Sam doesn’t know how to cook a damn turkey.”

“He knows how to google. He could’ve figured out. Now go!” Charlie grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pushed him in Castiel’s direction. Though perhaps she used a little too much force because he ended bumping into Castiel’s back, which caused Castiel to drop the saucepan he’d been scouring. It landed with a big splash in the soapy water, drenching the front of Castiel’s shirt, and the kitchen fell silent.

“Whoops,” Charlie whispered to herself and immediately grabbed the trash can, then Meg’s arm. “Here, Meg! I’ll show you where you can throw everything away.” Ignoring Meg’s protests, she hurried her along out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the outside of the bunker where the trash bins were neatly lined against the nondescript concrete wall. 

“You’re one weird angel, you know that?” Meg said as Charlie heaved the contents of the trash can into one of the bins. 

Charlie smiled. “Yeah? Why do you say that?”

“Because you must have better things to do than to hang around a bunch of hunters on Thanksgiving Day and eating turkey.”

“Well, I’m not gonna eat the turkey. Angels don’t eat, remember?”

“Uh-huh. And that impromptu wet t-shirt contest?”

“The what? Oh! Dean bumping into Cas, you mean? Yeah, that uh, that was an accident and I knew Dean was gonna get pissed, so I grabbed you and ran.” She laughed nervously and took the cardboard boxes from Meg’s hands to dump them in another bin. “Sorry for making you my accomplice.”

“But you’re an angel. Dean can’t actually do anything to you.”

“Yeah, I know, but I still don’t want him mad at me. And I really didn’t mean to push him so hard.” Sighing, she leaned against the concrete wall and stared up at the gray sky. The forecast had predicted rain, but Charlie knew that the weatherman had been wrong again. Judging by the amount of precipitation and the shape of the clouds, it wouldn’t rain until tomorrow evening. “I just wanted him to talk to Cas. I think he’s been feeling a little left out since Eileen moved in. That’s the real reason he interfered with the turkey instead of, you know, doing something normal like calling you guys up and telling you to come sooner. He’s so used to having Sam to himself that he’s having trouble sharing him. And . . . I’m a little jealous too.”

A cold wind cut through Meg’s coat and she shoved her fists in her pockets. Charlie didn’t look like she’d noticed and it suddenly occurred to Meg that maybe she didn’t feel the cold the way she did. Part of it her wanted to tell Charlie that she was freezing and wanted to go back in, but instead, she went to stand beside her and asked, “Angels get jealous?”

Charlie laughed softly. “Not sure about everyone else, but I do. I’ve known Sam and Dean for a really long time now. They’re more like my brothers than all the angels in heaven, which is kind of a problem. We’re not supposed to get too attached to our charges, but I can’t help it. It was just us three for the longest time and then came Eileen. Don’t get me wrong, I really like her and Sam definitely likes her. He’s trying to learn sign language for her and gets super flustered when Eileen tells him he’s making good progress Doesn’t that sound sweet?”

“So sweet I could puke,” replied Meg, but her lips twitched with a repressed smile. It was funny picturing the Jolly Green Giant getting flustered by a girl he liked telling him he was doing a good job.

“And now Dean’s got Cas,” Charlie continued, her voice wistful. “And I like Cas too, but I just can’t help feeling a little left out. Of course, Dean isn’t as proactive around Cas as Sam is with Eileen. He’s almost shy, which is freaking hilarious because he was such a flirt around him before things started getting too serious. But it makes me wonder how long they’ll need me and will they reach a point where they don’t want me around.” 

Meg snorted. “I doubt it. As long as you can teleport them and heal their wounds, they’ll keep you around.” Realizing that this might sound a little harsh, she added, “I know I don’t know them as well as you do, but can you honestly say Sam and Dean will lose all loyalty to you just because they’re dating people? You’ve done a lot of stupid shit and they still treat you like a sister. That counts for something, right?”

Charlie winced. “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t remember the time I told you about all my mistakes.”

“So you can remember everything I tell you when I’m drunk, but I shouldn’t remember what you tell me? That doesn’t sound fair, does it, Charlie?” 

“I guess you’re right. And, I dunno, maybe I’m also jealous of . . .”

Charlie slowly trailed off and stared at the darkening sky. She almost wished it would rain to suit her suddenly melancholy mood.

“Of?” Meg prompted and made an impatient “go on” gesture.

The words were on the tip of Charlie’s tongue, but even in her head, they sounded silly. How could she be jealous of their relationships? And if she said that, then Meg would probably offer her some dating tips and it would take all her willpower that she didn’t want dating tips from Meg. Rather, she wanted Meg herself. 

So instead, she just shook her head and said, “Nah, it’s nothing.”

Meg shivered as another gust of wind chilled her bones. “Then can we go back inside? I’m done trying to cheer you up and I’m freezing my ass off out here.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas, man, I’m really sorry.”

“Dean, you’ve apologized five times already and I’ve told you five times that I forgive you,” Castiel said as he buttoned up the blue flannel shirt Dean had lent him. “You don’t need to unnecessarily repeat yourself.” He studied his reflection in the mirror propped above Dean’s dresser and then turned around. “Do I look all right?”

Dean smiled. “You always look all right, Cas.”

Castiel accepted the compliment without hesitation. “Thank you. Though I still think it would’ve been better if I had finished washing the dishes before changing.” 

“Nah. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. Ready to go back?”

The “yes” was on the tip of his tongue, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to say it. Dean was already at the door, pulling it open, but Castiel placed one hand over Dean’s and, with the other, firmly pushed the door shut.

“Cas?”

Dean sounded confused, as he should be since their business was all done in his room. There was no need for them to be there anymore, especially since he still hadn’t finished washing the dishes and there was still a lot that needed to be done to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. But there was something he’d had on his mind for a very long time and Meg’s comments had brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind. 

“Dean, what do you want from me?” Castiel asked softly.

“Uh, those pies you brought?” Dean offered with a low chuckle.

“No, I mean . . .” He trailed off, wracking his brain for the best way to bring up a sensitive topic, but it seemed best to be as clear and direct as possible. So he held Dean’s gaze steadily and asked, “Do you want a sexual relationship with me?”

A deep red flush spread across Dean’s cheeks and he gulped audibly. “What, uh, what brought this on?”

“I know you’ve had multiple sexual partners and sex is typically expected when one is in a relationship, but I . . .” He trailed off again and took a step back. Why was it so hard to talk about this now? It hadn’t been difficult back in the car and arguably, it should have been since Missouri had been there. But in here, in the room he’d visited dozens of times before (but never with the door completely closed), Castiel was finding it incredibly difficult to speak. 

Dean stepped forward to close the space between them and Castiel took two steps back. He was suddenly acutely aware of the closed door and Dean’s bed and the low lighting. This far into the bunker, he couldn’t even hear any sounds from the kitchen. It felt as they were utterly alone and it made him very nervous. 

“Do you want to?” Dean asked softly.

Castiel looked down and realized his hands were shaking. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

He was afraid. That was the truth. Afraid of the rejection such a response would illicit. Meg had always talked about sex so casually. She’d said there was a thrill to it akin to an exceptionally difficult hunt, but a lot more fun. And he knew entirely too much about Gabriel’s sexual exploits, though only because his brother was rather careless when it came to locking doors. But for him? He honestly didn’t know. He knew the act was supposed to bring people closer together, but the mechanics of it sounded so repulsive. Then again, he’d thought the same about kissing, but it was easy to forget the mechanics of kissing when it was Dean and just focus on his breath and touch. Would sex be the same? Or would it repulse him even more?

“Cas, can you look at me, please?”

He did so, though rather unwillingly, and was surprised to see Dean smiling at him with a fondness that made his heart flutter.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. And if you feel like I’m pushing you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with, tell me and I’ll stop.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and briefly looked down, then back up. “Did I do something to make you think that sex is all I want from you?”

“No, you didn’t, but . . .” Castiel took a step forward and steadily held Dean’s gaze. He needed to know Dean was being honest and not trying to spare his feelings. “You honestly don’t mind?”

“You really think something like this is a deal breaker for me?”

“Given your history, yes.”

Dean laughed, a wonderfully easygoing sound that made Castiel relax a little. “Well, I’m telling you right now, it’s not. Cas, I like you for you. I like how direct you are. I like how intense you can get. I like watching you when you’re thinking of ways to solve our problems. I like your smile, your eyes, and your heart. I really like the way you look in my clothes and you’re hot as hell, but we’ll go at your pace, okay?”

Suddenly bashful, Castiel looked down and smiled. “All right.”

Dean exhaled and clapped his hands. “Okay. Anything else you wanna clear up or do you wanna go see if everything’s ready to eat?” 

“No, I don’t have anything else that I need cleared up.”

Dean opened the door. “All right, let’s go eat.”

Again, Castiel stepped forward and closed the door, but this time, he pinned Dean between his arms and shook his head. “Charlie said half an hour for the food. It’s been---” He paused and tilted his head thoughtfully.“-—five minutes. We have twenty five more minutes to go.”

Unconcerned, Dean gave him a flirtatious smile. “Yeah? And what do you want to do with those twenty minutes?”

In response, Castiel leaned forward and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

“You girls took an awfully long time taking the trash out,” Missouri said when Meg and Charlie walked back into now tidy kitchen. “We thought you might’ve gotten lost out there.”

Meg glanced at Charlie and smiled wickedly. “No, we just decided to make out in the freezing cold.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open, but before she could say anything, Gabriel passed by and playfully mussed up her hair.

“Good for you, Charlie!” he said cheerfully and picked up a large casserole dish. “See, I told you she’d like you back. Just be good to my honorary little sis, okay?”

Sam dropped the wooden spoon he’d been using to stir the gravy and whirled around. “Wait, what happened?”

Eileen took out a pair of salad tongs and dropped them in the salad bowl. She tapped Sam’s shoulder and signed, “What happened?”

Slowly, Sam signed, _“C-H-A-R-L-I-E loves M-E-G”_ , and Eileen’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” she asked out loud.

Charlie shrank under the gaze of five pairs of questioning eyes. No, six, because even Miracle had stopped sniffing around the floor for scraps and seemed to be staring at her, waiting for her to respond. She glared at Gabriel, who smiled guilelessly at her, and wished she could punch him in the face. Then she made the mistake of meeting Meg’s eyes. Meg arched a questioning eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, and to Charlie, her silence just seemed to confirm her worst fears. 

Sensing Charlie’s distress, Missouri cleared her throat and said, “Gabriel, take that dish to the dining room before the food gets cold. Meg, take those dishes with you. Charlie, can—?”

“Let me show you where the dining room is!” Charlie exclaimed, her voice high with nervousness as she grabbed Gabriel a little too tightly and rushed him out of the kitchen.

“Ow! Wait, Charlie—Ow!”

Miracle saw that they were leaving with dishes of food and followed them out of the kitchen. Missouri stared meaningfully at Meg and said, “Whatever you do, however you feel, you be nice to that girl, you hear me?”

Meg tilted her head and smiled innocently. “Am I ever not nice?”

“You’re more spice than sugar, I can tell you that,” Missouri huffed. 

Laughing, Meg picked up a stack of plates and followed Missouri out, leaving Sam and Eileen with more questions than before.

“That was weird,” Eileen said with a quizzically frown. “Did you know?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I had no idea. Uh . . . Let’s check the turkey?”

Eileen nodded and Sam crouched down to study the turkey through the oven window. He’d never actually cooked a turkey before, but the site he’d looked at had suggested fifteen minutes of cooking time per pound and it had been nearly four hours since he and Eileen had gotten the turkey ready, so it had to be close to finished by now. 

Eileen reached over the bubbling pots and turned on the oven light. Sam looked up with a smile and signed, “Thank you”, while Eileen good-humouredly rolled her eyes and handed him a large fork. Frowning with confusion, Sam took the fork and raised an eyebrow.

“You need to poke it,” Eileen explained and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She pulled up the turkey recipe and bent down to show Sam the directions. 

“Oh, right, right,” Sam said and lightly slapped his forehead as he stood up and opened the oven door. The warm, herb-filled scented that wafted out was very promising and made their mouths water and, in Eileen’s case, caused her stomach to rumble. Feeling the hungry grumblings of her belly, Eileen pressed a hand to her stomach and met Sam’s twinkling eyes.

“Hungry?” he said lightly as he signed the word. 

Eileen shrugged her shoulders and said, “I had a bowl of cornflakes this morning.”

Laughing, Sam pierced the turkey with the fork and watched to make sure the juices would run clear. “Okay, looks like it’s all done. Wait ‘til Dean sees that we actually managed to cook the turkey without his help.”

Eileen gestured for Sam to give her the fork and, once he did, she handed him a pair of oven mitts and started clearing some space on the island for the turkey. Sam slipped the oven mitts over his hands and very slowly, pulled the turkey out of the oven and carefully set it on the wooden trivet Eileen had brought out. Then, very hesitantly, he signed, _“Want to . . . Eat . . . Turkey?”_

Without waiting for Eileen’s response, he hurried over to the drawer where they kept all the knives and found the turkey carving set. Eileen watched as he blew a strand of hair off his face, pierced the turkey with the carving fork, and carefully cut out a generous portion of crisp white meat. Sam looked around the crowded counter top for a clean plate and, after failing to find one, opened a nearby cabinet and took down a plate. He slid the turkey piece onto the plate and handed it to Eileen. 

Eileen took it with a questioning look. She’d never been to a proper Thanksgiving dinner before, but thought it would be rude to eat before everyone else. 

Sam frowned and concentrated hard on what he wanted to say. _“Eat. You . . . Hungry. I . . . No . . .”_ Frustrated, Sam ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and tried again. _“Thank you. You . . . Helped me. I don’t want you . . . To be . . . Hungry. Please, eat.”_

Eileen watched his hesitant signing with a gentle smile on her face and a touch of pride in her heart. One of the things she loved about Sam was that effort he put into everything he did and it warmed her heart that he had vowed to eventually become fluent in ASL so he could communicate with her in her language. 

Sam, fearing that he’d signed something incoherent, picked up the fork he’d used to check the turkey earlier and handed it to her. “I should have made you a better breakfast in the morning and I’m sorry you’re hungry now. I just . . . I didn’t realize it would take so long to cook a turkey, so please, have some. Someone needs to try it to make sure it’s ready anyway.”

“Am I the guinea pig?” Eileen asked as she cut off a piece. 

“No, of course not. Wait, why? Is there something wrong with it?” Sam asked anxiously and held out his hands. “Here. I’ll take the first bite instead.”

Smiling playfully, Eileen moved the plate out of his reach and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds, then cut off a larger piece and ate it. The turkey was a tad dry, but still pretty flavorful and she figured that was a damn good thing since this had only been their first time cooking one. 

Seeing Sam’s questioning eyes, she cut a piece for him and held up the fork. Sam leaned forward, ate the bite, and his eyes widened with surprise. 

“It’s good!” he exclaimed in disbelief. 

Laughing, Eileen set the plate and fork on the island and wrapped her arms behind his neck. “Surprised?”

“A little bit,” Sam admitted as he slowly slipped his hands around her waist. 

Eileen rose on the tips of her toes just as Sam bent down to kiss her. The kitchen with it’s steaming turkey and bubbling pots slowly melted away. They grew so absorbed in each other’s touch and breath that they forgot their hungry guests.

Unfortunately, they’d also forgotten Dean’s various warning about not leaving anything on the island and when Miracle came trotting in, he ignored Sam and Eileen and hopped straight up to swipe the remaining turkey slices Eileen had left on the plate. The plate broke and with it the spell that Sam and Eileen had cast on themselves. Startled, Sam broke away from Eileen and grabbed Miracle’s collar.

“No! Bad dog!” he scolded as Miracle whined and pawed at the air.

The commotion caused everyone in the dining room except Missouri to stop what they were doing and hurry back into the kitchen. Charlie skidded to a sudden halt when she saw Sam wrestling Miracle away from the turkey and Meg crashed into her back. 

“Ow! Damn it, Charlie,“ Meg cursed. “You know running into you is like running into a stone wall, right?”

Charlie had, in fact, forgotten that and whirled around to find Meg glaring at her with a hand over her nose. “Uh, oops? Wait, I can fix that!”

She tapped her on the forehead and Meg sighed as the pain alleviated and the swelling on her nose disappeared. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Flustered, Charlie tried to reply, but Meg’s flirtatious smile turned her words into an incomprehensible stream of babble. Gabriel peered over the tops of their heads and saw Eileen sweeping away the broken plate and tossing the pieces in a bin. A burning, acrid smell filled the air and Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“Hey, I think something’s burning,” he called and gestured at the stove top.

Eileen followed his gestures and gasped when she saw one of the pots boiling over, spilling brown gravy over the oven door and onto the floor. Miracle, who didn’t particularly care if something was burned as long as it was a human food, shifted gears and pulled with all his might so Sam would let go of his collar. Gabriel and Charlie rushed for the stove just as Eileen dropped the broom and turned off the stove. 

“Miracle, no!” Eileen said sternly and wagged her finger at the dog. “Bad dog!”

Meg watched as Gabriel tripped over the broom and fell forward. Sam, who was closest to him, let go of Miracle to catch him. Miracle saw his opening and dashed for the stove, but then Charlie dove forward to wrap her arms around the dog. She moved a little too quickly, her feet skidding over the spilled gravy, and she and Miracle collided with Sam and Gabriel. The four of them fell in a tangled heap of arms and legs and Eileen bent down, asking if anybody was hurt.

“What the hell’s going on in here?” Dean asked as he and Castiel came running into the kitchen. 

Hearing Dean’s voice, Miracle wriggled out from Charlie’s arms and dutifully padded over to his owner. He stood up on his hind legs and prodded Dean’s hand with his nose. Dean automatically bent down to scratch him behind the ears. Sam, Gabriel, and Charlie slowly untangled themselves and stood up. Unconcerned, Meg took four rolls from a nearby plate and handed one to Castiel.

“Why are you giving me a roll?” Castiel asked as Sam explained that Miracle had tried to eat the turkey.

“I figured you might be hungry since it took you forever and a half to ‘change your shirt’,” Meg said with a cheeky wink. “You know you and Dean have matching beard burn?”

Castiel self-consciously rubbed his face. “And?”

“Charlie likes me,” Meg replied and tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

“Really?” he deadpanned. “I feel sorry for her.”

“Did you leave something on the edge of the island?” Dean asked accusingly. “‘Cause I’ve told you a million times not to do that.”

“No, nobody did,” Sam huffed. “Dean, I’ve told you that we need to train him not to . . .”

Sam slowly trailed off as Missouri walked into the kitchen with Bobby in tow. Missouri stared at them with silent disapproval while Bobby nearly dropped the twelve pack of beer he was holding.

“What are you all doing?” he asked and set the beer on the floor. “I thought I was late but the turkey’s still in the pan and there’s a big gravy stain on the floor and you three---” He gestured at the disheveled looking Sam, Gabriel, and Charlie. “---look like you’ve been caught in a hurricane.”

Immediately, Sam and Dean started talking at the same time, each pointing fingers and accusing one another of either not training Miracle right or leaving food within Miracle’s reach. Charlie brushed her hands over her clothes and zapped away the gravy stains, then motioned for Gabriel to come closer and zapped away the stains on his clothes too. Gabriel thanked her and tried telling Missouri that he’d tripped over something while trying to be helpful. Eileen’s eyes darted from one person to another, but everyone was talking too fast for her to keep up and Meg happily ate her rolls while Castiel broke his own roll into pieces.

“Oh, shut up!” Bobby cried in exasperation. “Forget I asked. Let’s just get dinner set up. Sam, take the turkey out to the dining room. Dean, put your dog on a leash or something and grab some silverware. Gabriel, get a mop and clean up that stain on the floor.”

“Wait, I can clean it up!” Charlie exclaimed and raised her hand. “Watch.” She swept her hand across the dirty floor and in the blink of an eye, the stain disappeared.

“Thanks, Charlie,” Gabriel said gratefully. “I don’t think I even know how to mop.”

Missouri sighed and glared at Meg, who was reaching for another roll. “Meg, put the mashed potatoes in a nice serving bowl. Gabriel, make yourself useful and grab that casserole dish there. Cas, come back to earth and take the cranberry sauce into the dining room.”

Everyone dutifully did as they were told and Bobby followed them out with the beer, muttering something about “idgits being idjits”. Missouri walked over to Eileen’s side and lightly touched her arm.

“Eileen, honey, take a dish to the dining room and leave the mess to me.”

“But---”

“Take a dish, put it on the table, and sit next to Sam,” Missouri said with a firm nod. 

Blushing lightly, Eileen murmured a thank you and grabbed the remaining casserole dish, then left the kitchen. Missouri rolled up her sleeves and started rooting around the cabinets for cans of gravy. Failing to find any, she turned to Charlie and said, “I hate to bother you like this, Charlie, but is there anyway you can fix that gravy?”

“You mean fix it so it doesn’t smell burned? Sure!” Charlie exclaimed and waved her hands over the burnt gravy. “There. Should be good now. Want me to put it in a gravy boat and take it to the dining room?”

Charlie radiated an eagerness to help, which endeared Missouri to her. Given what Gabriel, Castiel, and Meg had told her about angels, it was hard to believe that the girl actually was one.

“Go right ahead.”

“You know, you’re really nice,” Charlie said conversationally as she carefully spooned the gravy into the gravy boat. “Meg told me you can read minds. Did you read Eileen’s and figure out that she was confused because she couldn’t hear what was going on?”

“No, I just felt that she needed something to do,” Missouri replied. “She felt bad about what happened. Besides, I can’t read the minds of people who think in a different language.”

Charlie tilted her head curiously. “Can you read mine?” 

Missouri touched her arm and, after a few moments, said, “Not unless you were thinking about rainbows. Go on and take that gravy to the dining room now.”


	5. Chapter 5

The dining room table nearly creaked with the weight of food and the walls of the bunker rang with the laughter and chatter of the happy diners. A Billie Holiday song softly played on an old phonograph that Charlie had found and insisted on using for ambiance. Miracle went from person to person and pleaded for scraps. He stopped at Castiel’s side for the third time and glanced up at him with large, pleading eyes. Castiel smiled softly and dropped a piece of turkey meat on the floor.

“I can’t give you anymore,” he said apologetically to the dog, hoping his keen hearing would pick up what he meant over Gabriel’s loud anecdote. “You don’t want to spend Thanksgiving at the vet, right?” 

Miracle tilted his head, then yawned and walked away. He found an empty spot on the floor, circled around, and curled into himself with a satisfied sigh. 

“. . .And then they turned out to be ghouls!” Gabriel exclaimed and waved his hands with animation. “Can you believe that? I told myself that was the last time I was gonna any ladies for their company.”

“Gabriel, that wasn’t an appropriate story to share while we’re eating,” Missouri chided with a chuckle and passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Bobby.

“It was totally appropriate!” Gabriel said with mock indignation. “It’s a warning to everyone here to not trust any pretty faces.”

“Wait, did you make out with them before or after you found out they were ghouls?” Dean asked through a mouthful of turkey.

Gabriel frowned thoughtfully and took a swig of his beer. “Pretty sure it was before.”

Sam, who had been doing his best to sign as much of Gabriel’s story to Eileen so she wouldn’t feel left out, suddenly burst into laughter and shook his head. “Did they have corpse breath?”

“I just thought they hadn’t brushed their teeth!”

Everyone around the table groaned and Bobby said, “You sure are stupid, son.”

Gabriel grabbed his heart as though he’d been mortally wounded and gasped dramatically “Missouri, did you hear what he said about me?”

“I did and I am not gonna disagree with him,” Missouri said with a pointed look. “I told you your dirty shenanigans were gonna bite you in the ass one day.”

“Nobody appreciates me,” Gabriel cried dramatically.

Charlie, unsure if Gabriel covering his hands with his face was part of the story or if he was genuinely hurt, took his hand and earnestly said, “I’m glad you didn’t get eaten, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gravely patted her hand. “Thank you, Charlie. You really are an angel in ever sense of the word.”

Meg flicked a pea with her spoon in Gabriel’s direction and smiled with satisfaction when it hit him square on the forehead. “Quit making Charlie feel sorry for you.”

“Real mature, Meg,” Gabriel retorted and flicked a pea back at her.

“Hey, you two, no food fights,” Eileen said with a laugh and signed for them to stop. “Sam, pass the salad bowl.”

Sam handed her the salad bowl and Eileen helped herself to more salad. Castiel, noticing the lack of greens on Dean’s plate, motioned for Charlie to pass him the green beans. 

“You need vegetables,” Castiel said as he took Dean’s plate and served him a heaping portion of green beans. 

Dean started to protest, but Castiel merely fixed him with a hard stare and Dean raised his hands in defeat.

“All right, fine,” he said grudgingly and ate a forkful of green beans.

“Hey Sam, can I get more of that turkey?” Gabriel asked and held up his plate.

“Uh, sure,” Sam said and used the serving fork to hand him another piece. “Anybody else want anymore? Eileen? Bobby?”

Remembering that Castiel had given most of his turkey to Miracle, Dean grabbed Castiel’s plate and held it out to Sam. “Cas needs more.”

“I really don’t need more,” Castiel protested.

“Yeah you do,” Dean replied with a smile and motioned for Sam to add a little more. “Hey, Charlie, can you pass the mac and cheese?”

Charlie pushed the baked macaroni and cheese casserole in Dean’s direction. Dean took the plate back and added a heaping spoonful of the macaroni and cheese, then handed it back to Castiel.

“Eat up, sunshine,” he said with a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean smirked, then reached for the salad bowl and added the remainder to his own plate. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Gabriel asked as he added another serving of sweet potatoes to his plate, “isn’t it really weird to sit around watching us eat? I know you don’t eat, but I still feel kinda bad that you’re just sitting here without a plate.”

Charlie laughed. “I’m touched by your concern, but really, it’s fine. I have to watch those two eat all the time and it never bothers me,” she said and pointed at Sam and Dean. 

Gabriel chewed thoughtfully. “Guess that true.” Remembering the earlier scene in the kitchen, he dropped his voice and added, “Sorry for what I said earlier. I really thought you’d, you know . . .” He trailed off and gestured meaningfully at Meg, who was deeply absorbed in a story Bobby was telling about some goofy idiot hunter named Garth. 

“I’m still mad at you, Gabriel,” Charlie replied, “but I’ll forgive you eventually. Just remind me not to tell you anything else in confidence anymore.”

“Hey, I’m just glad you’re not gonna smite me.”

Charlie sighed wistfully as Meg and everyone else at the table burst into laughter at Bobby’s anecdote. “She makes a lot of jokes like that, doesn’t she? Saying she makes out with people just to catch everyone off guard.”

“Yeah, Meg’s a troll like that. She’s not a nice person.”

“But she’s a good person. That counts for more, don’t you think?”

Gabriel broke apart a roll and shrugged. “You gotta dig deep, but yeah, she is. Just don’t ever tell her I told you that or she’ll beat the crap out of me.”

“Pie time!” Dean exclaimed suddenly and stood up to cut the pies. “Which one did you make, Cas?”

“Meg and I made them all together,” Castiel replied. “There’s cherry, apple, and pumpkin.”

“All the fillings are from a can, but Cas wanted to impress you and made the pie crust all by himself,” Meg said and leaned back in her chair. 

Castiel glared at her and Meg winked at him. He hadn’t wanted Dean to know that the fillings had come from a can, but Dean didn’t seem at all bothered. He simply cut out a slice from each pie and added them to a dessert plate. Then he cut out another three slices, added them to a different plate, and handed it to Castiel.

“All right, who else wants some?” Dean asked.

“Apple over here,” Sam called and held up his plate. “Eileen, pie?”

“Cherry,” Eileen said after a moment’s thought.

“Give me some of that pumpkin pie,” Bobby added.

“Coming right up,” Dean said and served out the pie. “Missouri?”

“Pumpkin too, honey.”

“Meg?”

Meg pretended to gag. “No thanks. Missouri made us eat all the bad ones.”

“Hey, Dean-o, gimme a slice of apple and cherry over here,” Gabriel called and waved his arms as though Dean were miles away instead of just a couple of feet away.

Once everyone had been served and the pie dishes were empty, Dean took his own plate back to his seat and started eating. “Hey, these are great!”

“They are?” Castiel asked with a disbelieving frown. He’d already eaten one of the pies and, to his disappointment, the crust had been a little tough to chew. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you about pie, Cas,” Dean said and clapped him on the back. “Trust me, they’re great.”

Meg, seeing that Castiel still looked doubtful, raised her beer and said, “Since Cas won’t say it, I’ll say it. You’re all welcome for the pie.” She reached over, brought one of the pie tins close, and ate the remainder of the apple pie. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as terrible as she had been expecting it to be and she was glad her stomach wouldn’t hurt her later for trying to prove a point. “And they're damn good pies.”

Gabriel whistled and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Thanks, Cas! Thanks, Meg! Can we get a round of applause for their hard work?”

Castiel felt a touch of annoyance, but then everybody did start to clap and they all sounded sincere in their praises that he smiled and chuckled softly. “Well, you’re all welcome.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone had finished eating to their satisfaction, Bobby had gotten up and instructed everybody except Sam and Eileen to clear the table and help box up leftovers, leaving them alone with Miracle still sleeping on the floor. 

“So, what now?” Eileen asked, her expression almost shy as she propped her chin up with her hands and glanced up at Sam through her eyelashes.

Sam rubbed his full belly and laughed. “I have some ideas, but uh . . . Maybe a little later we can . . . You know . . .?” 

Blushing, he raised his eyebrows meaningfully and Eileen laughed and unclasped her hands.

“Okay, but now?”

Sam motioned for her to wait a moment, then stood up and raised the volume on the phonograph as much as his own ears would tolerate it. He just hope it was enough for Eileen to pick up some of the music and feel the vibrations on the floor. 

Eileen leaned back on her chair and laughed. _“Dance?”_ she signed and watched as Sam ducked his head bashfully and nodded. “Okay.”

Sam took her hand and led her to an empty spot near the phonograph. He slipped an arm around her waist and Eileen wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sighing happily, she pressed her cheek against his heart and closed her eyes. Sam kissed the top of her head and slowly led her into the dance.

~

Miracle woke up and, seeing that there wasn’t any food left, wandered out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Charlie and Meg were washing the plates, which didn’t interest him, but Dean and Castiel were dividing up the leftovers into plastic containers and that caught his eye. He walked over towards them and pressed his paws against Dean’s leg.

“Hey, boy!” Dean exclaimed happily and bent down to give the dog a hug. “You’re still looking for food?”

“Is he still hungry?” Castiel asked. 

“Nah, he’s just being a little greedy now,” Dean said and scratched Miracle’s ears. “I gotta take him for a walk.”

Castiel snapped a plastic lid onto the last container. “I can come with you.”

Dean smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Then, to everyone else in the room, he called out, “We’re going out!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Meg called.

“Do you want me to go with you too?” Charlie asked.

Missouri didn’t miss that jealous look that quickly passed over Meg’s face. Deciding the girls needed to be alone, she stood up and asked, “Dean, do you guys have a TV down here?”

“In the Dean Cave,” Dean replied cheerfully. “Bobby knows where it is. Bobby, wanna show her?”

“Sure thing,” Bobby said and picked up his beer. “After you, Missouri.”

As Bobby and Missouri left, Dean clipped Miracle’s leash to his collar and said, “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Castiel said just as Miracle let out a happy bark.

They walked out of the kitchen and up the bunker steps just as Gabriel returned with an empty garbage bin.

“Hey, going somewhere?” he asked.

“Just for a walk,” Dean said as Miracle impatiently scratched the door. 

Dean opened the door and held it open for Castiel. Castiel stepped out, then quickly poked his head back in and said, “Gabriel, stay out of the kitchen.”

Confused, Gabriel stared down at the empty garbage bin in his hands. “Cas, I really don’t want to carry this around all day.”

“Just for a few minutes. I trust you’ll know when to return the bin.”

Gabriel still had no idea what on earth Castiel was talking about, but he gamely nodded anyway and said, “Sure, okay.”

Castiel nodded gravely and shut the door. The night was cold, but the moon shone through the clouds and illuminated their surroundings. Since it was so cold, nobody else was out, and Dean brushed his fingers against Castiel’s hand. Castiel took his hand and laced his fingers through his.

“Thanks again for the pies,” Dean said and, after quickly looking around to make sure they really were alone, impulsively pulled Castiel closer and kissed his cheek. “They were great.”

Castiel felt a warm surge of pleasure and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

~

Meg handed Charlie the last dish to dry. Charlie dried it, added it to the stack of dry plates, and opened a cabinet. She picked up the plates and Meg decided it would be fun to see if she could make the angel get flustered.

“You know you missed your chance to get my shirt wet and see me topless, right?”

Charlie nearly dropped the plates and choked on her spit. Cursing the stupid human functions of the vessel she was in, she pressed her arm to her mouth and coughed. Then she took a deep breath and calmly put the dishes away. 

“I wasn’t going to do that,” she said with as much dignity as she could muster.

“Yeah, okay,” Meg said and grabbed a handful of spoons. She opened a drawer at random to put away them away, but the drawer was full of junk. “So you like me?”

Charlie avoided her eyes and opened the silverware drawer. She took the remaining forks and knives and put them away. “Maybe.”

Meg sidled up next to her and offered her the spoons. “Why?”

Charlie took the spoons and dropped them in the drawer. “I don’t know. Why does anybody like anybody?”

“Usually ‘cause they think they’re hot and wanna bang.”

Charlie closed the drawer and turned to Meg. “I like you because you’re funny.”

Out of all the things she expected Charlie to say, “funny” would have never crossed her mind. Meg half-expected her to laugh and say she was joking, but Charlie was gazing at her so intently and without a shred of humor that Meg found her face growing warm.

“So you like comedians?” Meg asked and folded her arms.

“You make things fun,” Charlie said earnestly. “When hunts are going bad, you try to make everyone laugh. I don’t always get your humor, but I like that you try.”

“So what do you want from me?” Meg asked and leaned closer to Charlie. “You wanna see how humans get down and dirty? ’Cause I can show you that, but if you’re looking for somebody to hold your hand and drink milkshakes with you, you’ve got the wrong girl.”

Charlie stared straight into Meg’s eyes, looking for that tell-tale glint of humor in her eyes whenever she made an inappropriate joke, but to her surprise, she saw that Meg looked defensive and almost angry. “Is it because you don’t think you deserve to be the type of girl who holds hands with somebody and drinks milkshakes with them? Because I’d drink milkshakes with you. I mean, they’d taste awful to me, but I’d drink milkshakes with you and I’d hold your hand and take you to the movies and give you flowers on your birthday---”

“Oh god, stop,” Meg groaned. “I don’t even like flowers.”

“Chocolates then!” Charlie said brightly. “Everybody likes chocolates. But Meg, I want you to know that you do deserve to be that kind of girl. I just want you to know that you’re worthy of that. You’re worthy of a lot.”

Meg tapped her foot impatiently and stared down at the ground. Part of her wanted to flip Charlie off and stomp away, but a greater part of her wanted to believe her. Every word she said thawed some of the ice around her heart and she sounded so sincere that it made Meg become undone. And she did like Charlie. She liked her weird nerdy ways and the way she could righteously kick ass. But sharing her heart with somebody was a lot more intimate than just sleeping with them and she couldn’t do that just yet. 

Instead, she unfolded her arms and held a finger. “One date.”

“What?” Charlie asked, her eyes widening.

“I’ll go on one date with you,” she repeated and her heart warmed at the sight of Charlie grinning like all her Christmases had come at once. “A normal date. Just you and me and a movie. Okay?”

“Deal!” Charlie exclaimed and opened her arms. “Hug?”

Meg rolled her eyes and nearly told her that people didn’t hug when they agreed to go on dates, but then she nodded and leaned into Charlie. “Okay, hug.”

~

Gabriel hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. He really hadn’t. It was just that he didn’t get why Castiel had told him to stay out of the kitchen and he didn’t like carrying around the smelly garbage bin. Plus, he was bored and wanted something to do. He’d found Sam and Eileen in the dining room, dancing around to “Them There Eyes”, and had quickly left before they’d noticed him (though he’d been horribly tempted to throw the garbage bin in their direction just because they’d looked so nauseatingly cute together). 

So he’d gone back to the kitchen, but had stayed in the hallway when he heard Charlie saying nice things about Meg and talking to milkshakes. He’d listened to the whole conversation and silently cheered when Meg agreed to a date, but had figured that they needed more time alone together and had decided to go looking for Missouri.

Hearing the sound of a reality show coming from down the hall, Gabriel had walked past the kitchen as quickly and quietly as he could and nearly sighed with relief when he found Missouri and Bobby watching TV.

“There you are, Gabriel,” Missouri said happily and motioned for him to come inside. “Have a seat and join me and Bobby.”

Bobby nodded at a free chair and held out a beer for him to take. “Do I want to know why you’re carrying around a garbage can?”

Gabriel looked down at the garbage bin, placed it outside the room, and took the beer. “I was taking it to the kitchen, but Meg and Charlie looked a little . . . Busy, if you know what mean.” He popped open the tab and took a long drink, then settled down in the chair. “So what are we watching?”

“A rerun of _Tori & Dean_,” Missouri replied.

Gabriel made a face. “Why?”

“It’s good TV,” Bobby said and reclined the recliner. 

Gabriel shrugged and decided there were worse things than watching a boring reality show with Missouri and Bobby. A night with no hunting weird monsters and eating a normal Thanksgiving dinner was a true miracle. He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but that didn’t matter. For tonight, for this moment, his family was safe and content and the thought made him so happy that he offered a prayer of thanks to whatever god had allowed them to enjoy a peaceful Thanksgiving.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! ^_^


End file.
